darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Milestone
Milestones are messages that players get after they have reached certain milestones in a particular skill. These messages provide players with information about any abilities they have unlocked when raising their skill levels. The messages will appear whenever players increase a Combat level, or when players have met the requirements to start a new quest. Each of these important milestones will be highlighted with improved sounds and graphics, which get more impressive as players achieve harder-to-reach goals. Due to an update by Jagex, players would not miss their level-up message if they are in the midst of combat. Once they advance a level in a skill, that skill's icon will begin flashing in the statistics menu of the Game Interface. They can view it by clicking on the flashing icon (as long as they stay logged in). In all other cases, clicking on the skill icon will open the skill guide as normal. Important milestones are available in the menu, and they can be checked via a tab called "Milestone". However, not all level-up messages are included in this menu. Below is the list of all milestones, and other level-up messages that players may receive. Milestones Attack * Level 99: Skill mastery Note: Players can enter the Warriors' Guild when their Attack and Strength add up to 130 or more, or when either their Attack or Strength level is 99. Constitution * Level 35: Members: Agile top (with 35 Defence) * Level 35: Members: Agile legs (with 35 Defence) * Level 70: Members: Zamorak's Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon * Level 99: Skill mastery Strength * Level 99: Skill mastery Note: Players can enter the Warriors' Guild when their Attack and Strength add up to 130 or more, or when either their Attack or Strength level is 99 Ranged * Level 40: Members: Ranging Guild *Level 99: Skill mastery Prayer * Level 2: Repair another player's gravestone * Level 31: Monastery * Level 70: Bless another player's gravestone * Level 85: Members: Bless spirit shields (after Summer's End) * Level 90: Members: Create Arcane spirit shields, Divine spirit shields, Elysian spirit shields and Spectral spirit shields (after Summer's End and with 85 Smithing) * Level 99: Skill mastery Magic * Level 1: Wizard's Mind Bomb - temporarily increases level by 2 * Level 50: Wizard's Mind Bomb - temporarily increases level by 3 * Level 66: Members: Magic Guild * Level 99: Skill mastery Runecrafting * Level 50: Runecrafting Guild * Level 99: Skill mastery Crafting * Level 40: Crafting Guild * Level 99: Skill mastery Mining * Level 60: Mining Guild * Level 99: Skill mastery Smithing * Level 99: Skill mastery Fishing * Level 68: Members: Fishing Guild * Level 99: Skill mastery Cooking * Level 32: Chef's Guild * Level 99: Skill mastery Construction * Level 1: Maximum rooms: 20; Maximum dimensions: 3x3 * Level 15: Maximum dimensions: 4x4 * Level 30: Maximum dimensions: 5x5 * Level 45: Maximum dimensions: 6x6 * Level 38: Maximum rooms: 21 * Level 44: Maximum rooms: 22 * Level 50: Maximum rooms: 23 * Level 56: Maximum rooms: 24 * Level 60: Maximum dimensions: 7x7 * Level 62: Maximum rooms: 25 * Level 68: Maximum rooms: 26 * Level 74: Maximum rooms: 27 * Level 80: Maximum rooms: 28 * Level 86: Maximum rooms: 29 * Level 92: Maximum rooms: 30 * Level 96: Maximum rooms: 31 * Level 99: Maximum rooms: 32 * Level 99: Skill mastery Dungeoneering *Level 99: Skill mastery *Level 120: True skill mastery Defence, Firemaking, Woodcutting, Agility, Herblore, Thieving, Fletching, Slayer, Farming, Hunter, and Summoning * Level 99: Skill mastery Other level-up messages Total level * Total level n''' ** ''Well done! You have reached the total level '''n milestone!'' (n''' being the total level achieved.) ** Well done! You've achieved the highest total level possible on free worlds! (when reaching total level 1,655) '''Note: Total level milestones are measured in increments of 100 levels, except the first, which is 50. The total levels of 1,655 and 2,595 are also milestones, being the highest possible level to free players and members respectively and receive special fireworks in addition to the regular ones for levelling up. Magic * Level 68 ** Members using the Ancient Magicks spellbook can now cast Blood Burst. ** Members using the Lunar spellbook can now cast Cure Other; and Humidify (after Dream Mentor). ** Members can now enchant Dragonstone jewellery, and Dragonstone-tipped rune crossbow bolts. Slayer * Level 80: You can now slay Nechryaels. * Level 83: You can now slay Spiritual mages. * Level 85: You can now slay Abyssal demons. * Level 90: You can now slay Dark beasts. Summoning * Level 52: You can now infuse Spirit terrorbird pouches, and use Tireless Run scrolls. Crafting * Level 62: Members can now craft Fire battestaves. * Level 63: Members can now craft Green dragonhide bodies. * Level 64: Members can now repair Gloves of silence with Dark kebbit fur. * Level 66: Members can now craft Air battlestaves, and Blue dragonhide vambraces. Smithing * Level 66: ** You can smith Mithril platelegs. ** You can smith Mithril plateskirts. * Level 87: You can smith Rune maces. * Level 88: ** You can smith Adamant Platebody. ** You can smith Rune medium helms. ** Members can now smith Rune crossbow Bolts. * Level 99: ** You can now smith Rune two-handed swords. ** You can now smith Rune platelegs. ** You can now smith Rune plateskirts. ** You can now smith Rune platebody. Thieving * Level 52: You can now steal from Average chests in Dorgesh-Kaan. * Level 63: You now have the Thieving level to steal from the Customs evidence files of Rock Island Prison (after Rocking Out). Hunter * Level 55: You can now catch Sabre-toothed kyatts with pit traps. Farming * Level 56: You can now plant Kwuarm. Fishing * Level 5: ** Level 5 Fishing is one of the requirements for Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. ** You can now fish with Fishing rods and bait. ** You can now catch Sardines with a Fishing rod. ** Members can now catch Karambwanjis with a Net. Cooking * Level 4: Members can now make Chocolate milk. * Level 5: You can now cook Herring. * Level 6: Members can now mix Fruit blasts. * Level 7: Members can now cook Baked potatoes. * Level 8: Members can now mix Pineapple punch. * Level 9: Members can now make Spicy sauce toppings. * Level 10: ** You now have all the levels you need to complete Recipe for Disaster (Start). ** Members can now cook Mackerel. ** You can now bake Redberry pies. ** Members can now cook Toad crunchies. * Level 11: ** Members can now roast Bird meat on an iron spit. ** Members can now make Chilli con carne toppings. * Level 12: ** Members can now cook Thin snails. ** Members can now cook Spicy crunchies. * Level 13: Members can now make Scrambled egg toppings. * Level 94: Members can now cook Sea Turtles. Agility * Level 60: ** Level 60 Agility is one of the requirements for Rocking Out. ** You can now use the Werewolf Agility Course (after Creature of Fenkenstrain). ** You can now use the God Wars Dungeon access. ** You can now manage the God Wars temple escape to the Wilderness. Trivia * All skills have at least one milestone, called "Skill mastery" at level 99 and "True Skill mastery" at 120 Dungeoneering. *With the update of the menagerie room in the construction skill, the milestone section in the Construction skill guide disappeared. This has recently been fixed. *The Fremennik Trials quest reward gives experience in 10 different skills to also allow 10 level-ups at once. See also * Total level * Combat level * Skills * Quests Category:Interface